Various types of digging devices are known in the prior art. However, many existing digging devices are labor intensive and unwieldy. When headed to the beach, most people with umbrellas forgo these tools altogether, and instead resort to using their hands or hammering the top of the umbrella pole. Not only are these methods difficult and uncomfortable, but they are also ineffective. A windy day on the beach can quickly turn disastrous as umbrellas with pointed poles go flying towards innocent bystanders. The use of a digging device is imperative to truly secure a beach umbrella, yet few existing devices are intended for small, precise holes. Of those digging devices that are intended for beach umbrellas, many are augers and need to be forcefully rotated into the sand. Furthermore, it is difficult to tell how deep of a hole has been dug, resulting in frustrated users with uncomfortably low umbrellas. What is needed, and what the present beach umbrella hole digging device provides, is a digging device that quickly and easily makes the perfect hole for a beach umbrella. By using a hollow pipe with a plunger instead of an auger, the device is simply pressed into the ground a short distance and then removed to expel a plug of sand. Furthermore, it is marked at regular intervals on the outside in order to allow the user to achieve a precise depth.